Love Week
by Tormint
Summary: Love week is here in Konoha High School and the only person Ino can think of that is worthy of her notes, is a certain blonde idiot that goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. (High School AU)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any characters**

* * *

What is this he sees. A small slip of paper falls out of his locker as he opens it up. It has a heart on it meaning that it's one thing…a secret admirer.

Every year, Konoha High School has a love week. You pick a person and be their secret admirer. Everyday, you put a note in their locker to give them a clue on how to find out who you are.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Your clues will be in a book called Icha Icha Paradise. But here is your first clue right now._

_Only 6 people know your favorite color, but I'm not Sakura._

_Good luck!_

Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so it'll be hard to figure out who the person is. But if there's one person that'll be a huge help, it's his best friend and master detective, Ino Yamanaka.

It was currently third period, so if he made it out of class early enough, he'd be able to meet her outside of her physics class, but he'd have to be quick. The bell rang and he ran out of the class and all the way to the other side of the school. By the time he got there, he was way out of breath.

"Ino, I need your help." He shoved the paper in her face, making her jump a little.

"Awwww, Naruto you have a secret admirer. We have to find out who this person is. So you know they aren't Sakura and you know they know your favorite color." Ino pulled up two fingers, signaling that they know two things.

"So that leaves," Naruto put a finger on his chin as he looked up in the air. "That leaves you, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Mita."

"Nice, now we wait until the next day to get another clue." Ino walked away to her next class.

"Wait, you're not going to try and get information from other people?" Naruto asked chasing after her, dodging left and right.

"Nope, it ruins the fun." She turned and winked to him. Naruto chuckled.

**The next day**

Ino was at her locker when she felt someone grab her arm and run. It was Naruto. She blushed, his strong grip on her arm made her heart flutter.

"Ino lets go, we have to get the next clue." Naruto yelled to her, not looking back, thankfully.

"Where are you taking me, your locker is back there?" She knew exactly where they were going and what they were going to look for, she's the admirer after all.

"We need to go to the library and find this book called Icha Icha Paradise. That's where the clues are now."

They entered the library and found the book. Naruto opened it and was disgusted.

"What a cruel person." Ino chuckled at what she did.

He picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_You have 5 options left of who the person can be. Now to eliminate one more person._

_I'm not Temari._

_XOXO,_

_See ya tomorrow Naruto-kun_

"We have 4 people left and Temari isn't one of them." Naruto said as he closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"So that leaves me, Tenten, Mita, Hinata." She walked away.

"Wait, Ino, help me some more." Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Naruto there's not much we can do. All we can do is wait." Naruto pouted. This is going to be the longest week ever.

**Wednesday**

Day three of the search for Naruto's secret admirer. Now that he only has 4 people left, he it's easier, but he still just doesn't know. To be honest, he probably won't know until the day of because that's just how dumb he is, but that's why love week is so fun.

Naruto gave Ino the note.

_Naruto-kun,_

_You only have two people to choose from today because I'm going to torture you a little bit._

_I'm not Mita, nor am I Tenten._

_Good luck XOXO_

"Two people left, Naruto. Do you have any idea of who it is?" Ino inwardly crossed her fingers, hoping he'd say her. She just couldn't wait to be in his arms.

He put his finger to his chin. "Doesn't Hinata have a huge crush on me? It's her definitely! Also, why would you like me, that would be weird." That's what he said, but he didn't feel that way at all. He actually hoped it was Ino.

Ino inwardly cringed. He really is dumb, but she had to go along with him unless she risks revealing her identity.

"That's who I was thinking, but you never know, we'd have to wait until tomorrow for the next clue." Ino smirked. She planned on not going to school, but she'd still make a "hint".

**Thursday**

Just great. The clue she gave him, wasn't even a clue. It was literally her saying that she's not going to give him any more clues. Why are girls so difficult.

Worst of all, Ino is out sick. This makes it even harder because now he doesn't have anyone to talk to about it. Could this day get any worse.

Suddenly he got a text from his mom.

_Naruto Namikaze, you are in big trouble when you get home!_

Way to jinx it you big stupid.

**Friday**

Today was the day, the moment of truth. Today, he'll find out who his secret admirer is. He looked into the book.

_Alright Naruto-kun,_

_Today is the day. At the end of school, meet me on the bleachers to claim your prize. ME!_

_XOXO_

He couldn't wait. He was practically jumping. It was only one hour until the end of school, now he just had to wait.

Xxxxx

The bell rung and he ran to the bleachers. He dodged people left and right, hoping that the mystery girl would be waiting for him. He arrived at the bleachers to see no one there.

That was until someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hello, Naruto." It was Ino who tapped him, but why was she there?

"Oh, hey Ino. Why are you here?"

"I told you to meet me here after school." She pointed to his pocket. "I see you got the note."

How did she know he was to go here after school. It's not like she…

Wait.

"You're my secret admirer?" Naruto said softly, disbelief in his tone.

Ino blushed. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I haven't had the courage. It took me a lot to even write you those notes." Ino reached for his hand. "I really like you, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't believe it. His dream had come true, he finally was able to be with Ino, his long- time crush since elementary school.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, one arm around her waist, and the other on the back of her head. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I like you too, Ino-chan." He whispered in her ear. "You're mine now. And I am yours."

He lifted her head and kissed her lips as he held her tight.

This was the best love week of his life.

* * *

**Tormint: Thanks for reading!**

**This was just a one-shot that's been stuck in my head because NaruIno has been stuck in my head.**

**Fun fact, love week is based on what the upperclassmen do at my high school, but at the end of the week, there's a big dance and all the underclassmen have to help set up and be helpers at the dance. It wasn't fun for me :-(**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. See you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


End file.
